Colony of Zeeland (Zundrbar)
The Colony of Zeeland was the only maritime colony of Zundrbar, and was located around one hundred miles from the seacoast of the Wetlands, and the port city of Menethil Harbor. Zeeland's capital- Zeestaad, was home to around two hundred and fifty citizens at its peak, and the entire island, which consisted of five cities- Zeestaad (capital), Zeeboek (A large plantation), Zeebaarg (the docks settlement), Zeehoek (another small village), and Zeeboerg (A mining camp) was home to around seven hundred settlers, many of whom were not Hill Dwarves, but were instead enticed by the words of the colonial planner under Sven Sootbeard- Thorbjorn Sigfastsson. The colony was founded in +1520 and abandoned in +1600 after goblin raids destroyed the capital city of Zeestaad. The remaining citizens fled to Menethil Harbor, where they formed the group, "Hill Dwarves outside of Zundrbar," which was an underground group of Hill Dwarves that could not get back to Zundrbar. Many of its members were former colonial settlers from the northern colonies, who had returned southwards after the destruction of their own colonies, such as Zundrkragg in the Hillsbrad Foothills. History The colony of Zeeland was Zundrbar's first attempt to establish a colony on an island area. Zeeland had high expectations, as compared to the early success of the colony Zundrboek, a Zundrbarian farming colony in the modern day Arathi Highlands. The gung-ho attitude of Sven's advisors is largely deemed to be the largest problem in the island itself. Due to manpower shortages, Sven ordered his colonial advisor- the head of the Zundrbar Trading Co. (Zundrbar's Royal Charter Company) to think of an alternative. The colonial movement recruited many citizens from abroad, specifically from the port settlement of Menethil Harbor. The group of around seven hundred settlers left on March 21st, +1519, led by the Zundrbarian explorer, Thorleik Thorirsson. They landed at Zeeland on May 30th, +1520 and Thorleik was promoted as the first colonial governor of Zeeland. Immediately, there were communication errors, as the denizens refused to return to Zundrbar with Thorleik to return the news. Thorleik resorted to returning on his own, with his bear- Eisenbjorn. When he returned in +1550, he was unable to find his way back to Zundrbar, and remained in Zundrbar, and later become a figurehead of the Hill Dwarves outside of Zundrbar. The colony of Zeeland was built up, and eventually a new swathe of around thirty miners were sent over to begin mining on the colony. The colonial mining started in +1575, however goblin slaves on the nearby island of Kola'dite had an uproar against the local naga leaders. The goblins fled from the island and started colonizing the southern part of Zeeland, while the Zundrbarians settled the northern part. In +1580, the two entered a war which came to be known as the Goblin Wars of Zeeland. During the Goblin Wars, the goblins ransacked many of the small trading posts set up, and it eventually culminated in the Zundrbarians fleeing and meeting up with Thorleik in Menethil Harbor following the sacking of Zeestaad. Category:Zundrbar